Como tener un Corazón
by Naria-chan
Summary: Akuroku One-Shot... Roxas se siente atraido por Axel pero en el fondo sabe que no esta bien, más porque se supone que no tienen un corazón; pero unas simples palabras de Axel después de una misión le hacen cambiar de idea. ¡LEMON!, dejen comments pls!


¡Saludos a todos!... este one-shot está dedicado a Maryme, quien me hizo esta petición especial n_n. Recuerden que las peticiones de fics de Kingdom Hearts siguen abiertas.

_**COMO TENER UN CORAZÓN**_

Fue un día muy largo, ¿no crees?

¡Sí!, ¡esos malditos sin corazón no saben cuando parar!

Axel y Roxas descansaban después de su misión en la torre del reloj, como acostumbraban desde el momento en que el segundo se había unido a la organización 13, saboreando tranquilamente sus paletas de sal marina mientras tenían una amena conversación.

¿Qué te pasó hoy Roxas?

¿De qué hablas?

Por lo general nunca tienes problemas en las misiones, pero hoy parecías distraído

¿Enserio?

¡Claro que sí!, varias veces tuve que salvar tu pellejo

Era cierto, y había una sola razón para ello: Axel; desde hacía algún tiempo atrás sentía que su amistad no era algo común; de alguna manera se sentía atraído hacia él, y durante la misión su concentración se había perdido cuando veía a Axel durante la batalla, admirando por alguna extraña razón a su mejor amigo, observando cada uno de sus movimiento y expresiones, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y olvidando por completo que se encontraban en medio de una gran cantidad de sin corazón.

¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás enfermo?

¡¿Eh?! – Roxas lo miró confundió, dándose cuenta que se había sonrojado con sólo recordar la misma cara de Axel que ahora lo veía directo a los ojos

Estás más rojo que mi cabello

De acuerdo, esa frase estaba de más y había dos opciones que cruzaban la mente de Roxas en ese momento: decir que no era nada y regresar a comerse lo poco que quedaba de su helado arriesgándose a que Axel siguiera preguntando, o echarse a reír por semejante comparación y así evadir el tema de manera olímpica, rogando porque no siguiera preguntando más… eligió la segunda.

¡Oye!, ¡¿Qué te da tanta risa?!

Jajaja, más rojo que tu cabello

¡¿Qué?! es natural, sabes

Jajaja si, pero es que, fue tan gracioso jajaja

Axel trato de mostrarse serio y ofendido, pero simplemente le fue imposible, la risa de su amigo era contagiosa y de pronto comenzó a reír también sin poder o tratar de evitarlo; cuando ambos se calmaron, Axel decidió retomar lo que había estado preguntando antes, haciendo que Roxas nuevamente se sonrojara, aunque esta vez trato de mirar al lado contrario para que Axel no lo viese, cosa que no funciono.

Y ahí está otra vez ese color en tu cara, ¿pues qué diantres te pasa, Roxas?

Nada

Sí, claro

Enserio, no es nada

Pues si tu lo dices... de todas formas hay que regresar al castillo

Justo cuando ambos se levantan dispuestos a marcharse, el pie de Roxas resbala, a lo que el chico cierra los ojos esperando el dolor en su cara, pero en lugar de eso sintió unos brazos en su cintura sujetándolo firmemente, pues Axel había atajado su caída justo a tiempo. Roxas no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera le contestó a su compañero si se encontraba bien, simplemente levantó el rostro y le miro directamente a los ojos aun sonrojado.

Axel ya no preguntó nada, su voz se había ido mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de Roxas, quien sentía arder el rostro a la vez que su mente se ponía totalmente en blanco y su cuerpo parecía reaccionar por sí solo, pues en un impulso se levanto sobre las puntas de sus pies para besar los labios de su mejor amigo, sólo por unos segundos.

Cuando el beso se rompió, el chico no pudo evitar darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Axel, y comenzar a disculparse por eso último; Roxas pensó que lo mejor era irse por el momento, ya fuera para evitar una conversación incómoda o que el mayor tomara acciones violentas en su contra, pero antes de que pudiese dar el primer paso, el pelirrojo vuelve a tomarlo por la cintura para darle media vuelta y besarlo de nuevo.

En ese momento Roxas sintió que había algo que no estaba bien, separando bruscamente a Axel de él, y dejando a este un poco confundido.

Esto… esto no está bien… se supone que somos amigos y lo amigos no hacen esto… además, los dos somos hombres y… y se supone que no tenemos corazón.

Sabes, es curioso que digas eso después de que fuiste tú quien me beso primero

¡S-sólo… lo hice sin pensar!

El rubio tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, estaba tan confundido que no sabía ya que decirle a Axel, quien lo veía fijamente sin decirle más a su compañero; sabía perfectamente lo que Roxas trataba de decirle, más el sentir a su amigo tan cerca de él y sus labios sobre los del chico le habían hecho pensar. Axel abrazó a su joven amigo, presionando su cuerpo levemente contra el suyo, y este sólo dio un respingo, más no lo volvió a apartar de él.

He pensado… que quizá no necesitemos un corazón

¡¿Qué?!

Si, sé que es nuestra misión y todo eso, además de que si lo hacemos recuperaremos nuestros sentimientos… pero, creo que si algo nos hace sentir bien, es como si ya tuviéramos un corazón

Axel…

Después de todo – deja de abrazar a Roxas – como Xemnas dijo, podemos recordar lo que es tener un corazón… y yo no creo que esto sea malo… creo que si algo nos hace sentir bien deberíamos… no se… seguir la corriente o algo así.

Obviamente, Axel ya no tenía alguna frase coherente, y comenzó a rascarse la nariz tratando de pensar en que más podría mencionar, mientras que Roxas se había puesto a pensar en lo que le había dicho, además de divertirse con la escena frente a él, comprendiendo que, por ridícula que fuera la idea de que un sin corazón recuerda lo que es tener uno, había algo de razón en aquellas palabras, además de que ciertamente sentía algo especial cada que Axel estaba cerca de él, y aquel beso le había fascinado.

Sabes, – dijo al fin el rubio después de un breve silencio – creo que es lo más inteligente que has dicho desde que te conozco

Jejeje, ¿enserio?... oye, ¿Qué quisiste de…?!

Roxas ya no lo dejó terminar, volvió a besar los labios de Axel, esta vez completamente seguro y consciente de lo que hacía, mientras que este correspondió al beso casi de inmediato, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del chico una vez que este se lo permitió para profundizar el beso.

Axel sólo se dejaba llevar por su instinto, así que tomo a Roxas de las caderas, atrayendo su pequeño cuerpo hacia él, y lo empujo hasta la pared que más cerca tenía para devorar los labios del chico, quien en medio de jadeos, trataba de decirle algo a su compañero.

A-axel… espera…

¿Por qué? – preguntó en cuanto paró de besarlo – no acabas de decir que estaba bien

Sí, pero eso no incluye que nos vean

Cierto

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo abrió un portal, jalando a Roxas por el brazo y adentrándose en él para llegar, convenientemente, a la habitación del número VIII en el castillo del olvido; en cuanto el portal se desvaneció tras ellos, Axel empujo al más pequeño para que este cayera sobre la cama y se colocara de inmediato encima de él, volviendo a su antigua tarea de comerse los labios del otro.

Con mucho esfuerzo, ambos se quitaron las gabardinas que siempre llevaban, quedando el pecho de ambos al descubierto; se quedaron inmóviles por unos instantes para contemplarse el uno al otro, dejando ver como sus ojos irradiaban el deseo hacia el otro, dando a entender que para ellos el tiempo se había detenido en aquel mismo instante y que no importaba nada más que el hecho de estar juntos… Axel comenzó a besar y morder suavemente la pálida y suave piel del cuello del rubio, quien no pudo evitar el empezar a gemir de placer, dejando un rastro de saliva en cada contacto.

Los jadeos provenientes de los labios del joven rubio aumentaron en el momento en que Axel había comenzado a descender por su pecho mientras depositaba pequeños y húmedos besos en el trayecto para detenerse en uno de sus pezones y comenzar a lamerlo, mientras que el otro lo mantenía aprisionado entre sus dedos, lo cual lo excitaba aun más y solo atinó a cubrir su rostro totalmente sonrojado con su brazo izquierdo, mientras su mano derecha permanecía totalmente aferrada a las sábanas de la cama sobre la que se encontraban; después de unos instantes, el joven moreno continúo el descenso hasta toparse con el pantalón, el cual comenzó a desabrochar tranquilamente.

Roxas se había quedado totalmente inmóvil mientras mordía fuertemente su labio inferior, esperando bastante nervioso lo que venía a continuación… Axel se percató inmediatamente de esta reacción, por lo que se detuvo y subió para quedar nuevamente a la altura de su amigo, quien aún permanecía con el rostro cubierto por su brazo, quedado a gatas y su cuerpo alejado de él.

¿Quieres qué me detenga?

¡¿Eh?! – pregunta sorprendido al mismo tiempo que aparta el brazo de su rostro

No puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, aunque me hayas dicho todo eso yo…

¡No!... ¡no es eso!... solo que…

¿"solo que…"?

Estoy… nervioso… es todo

Axel se acercó nuevamente al rostro pálido para depositar un suave beso en la frente, a lo cual, antes de poder levantarse, el joven rubio lo atrapó por el cuello (provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de él) para besarlo con desesperación. El mayor se sorprendió bastante por esta actitud, sin embargo respondió al beso de igual manera como lo había recibido, para después separar sus labios de los del otro joven y lamer suavemente su oreja izquierda.

Hazlo… - la voz ronca por la excitación resonó suavemente en el oído de Axel haciéndolo estremecer

¿Estás seguro?

Lo estoy… por favor…

La voz del rubio era tan incitante y llena de deseo, que la mente de Axel pareció ir a otro lugar de un momento a otro y olvidarse de toda cordura; volvió a bajar hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su compañero y se libró de los pantalones y la ropa interior de este, dejando ver su miembro totalmente erecto… sin esperar un momento más, introdujo todo lo que pudo de este en su boca, recibiendo como respuesta un grito ahogado y fuertes jadeos que emanaron de los suaves labios de su "amigo", al mismo tiempo que este enredaba los dedos en su cabello y movía suavemente las caderas intentando aumentar aquella sensación que se apoderaba de él con solo sentir aquella caliente y húmeda lengua alrededor de su sexo y a punto de hacerlo explotar.

Lentamente el pelirrojo saco el miembro de su boca pero continuó masajeándolo con sus manos al mismo tiempo que con sus labios buscaba los del rubio, quien los recibió sin dudarlo, comenzando una lucha dentro de sus bocas en la cual Roxas llevaba todas las de perder por las caricias que recibía en su parte más sensible… realmente aquella situación y la simple vista de tener al número XIII de esa forma lo estaban excitando más de la cuenta, así que se dispuso a continuar.

Axel rompió el beso y comenzó a mojar los dedos de su mano derecha con su propia saliva mientras que Roxas solo lo observaba comprobando que es lo que seguía a continuación… después de que el pelirrojo termino con lo anterior volvió a besar lenta y suavemente al otro joven, quien casi enseguida se aferro a su cuello al momento de sentir como dos de sus dedos comenzaba a penetrarlo lentamente… en aquel momento el dolor que sentía parecía insoportable y no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño quejido al mismo tiempo que unas cuantas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Descuida… prometo no hacerte mucho daño

¡Ah!... estoy… bien… ¡ah!

Con su mano libre, el manipulador del fuego limpió suavemente las lágrimas de Roxas para después abrazarlo y continuar con su tarea: comenzó a mover sus dedos lentamente en el interior del rubio, hasta que este pareció relajarse y comenzar a disfrutar aquella sensación. Instintivamente el rubio hecho su cabeza hacia atrás dejando expuesta la piel de su cuello una vez más para darle oportunidad a su "amigo" de saborearla como lo había hecho antes, a los cual dejo escapar un gemido al momento de sentir como aquellos labios acariciaban aquella área. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el joven moreno decidiera retirar sus dedos le la entrada de su compañero.

Dime… ¿aun quieres hacer esto?

Tal parece… que el que no… quiere hacerlo… eres tú

No es eso

Entonces... no me preguntes… y hazlo…

Axel decidió mejor callar y continuar con lo que ya habían comenzado, así que se despojo él mismo de sus pantalones y bóxers, dejando libre su erección, para inmediatamente comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente mientras que un escalofrío recorría la espalda del rubio, provocando que este se arqueara, dejando ambos escapar un fuerte gemido.

El mayor comenzó a moverse dentro del rubio lentamente, dando pequeñas embestidas intentando no lastimarlo, mientras que este gemía sin control ante cada penetración; poco a poco la velocidad de los movimientos fue aumentando, al igual que la profundidad y la respiración de ambos… Inconscientemente, el rubio rodeo la cintura de aquel muchacho con sus piernas para aumentar la sensación, a lo cual Axel lo sujeto de las caderas para envestirlo con mayor fuerza sin poder evitar gemir de placer, sintiendo como estaba a punto de terminar.

Roxas no podía parar de gemir, ni siquiera intentaba calmarse a sí mismo, pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar al estar a punto de llegar al clímax… tomó una de las manos que se encontraban posadas en sus caderas para conducirla lentamente hasta su miembro, indicándole a Axel que lo ayudase a terminar, a lo cual el otro joven no dudo y comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente de forma desesperada, que la excitación los estaba ahogando por completo.

Un grito de parte del rubio indicó la abrupta llegada del clímax, explotando entre los dedos del número VIII, mientras los músculos de su entrada se había contraído alrededor del sexo que invadía su interior, haciendo que este explotara dentro suyo.

Axel retiró su miembro de aquella cavidad y se desplomó encima de su "mejor amigo" bastante agotado, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre el suave regazo del rubio, con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente intentando recuperarse de lo ocurrido mientras escuchaba los fuertes latidos de aquel joven; mientras que Roxas, ya un poco recuperado, poso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del moreno, enredando delicadamente sus dedos en su cabello mientras que con la otra sujetaba suavemente la mano derecha del chico.

Axel…

¿Sí?

¿Crees que esto está bien?

Ya te lo dije… mientras nos haga sentir como si tuviéramos un corazón… creo que no importa si esta bien o mal

Jejeje, es cierto

Pero… por si acaso… no levantemos sospechas con los demás

¿Por qué?

¿Te imaginas lo que podría hacer Xemnas si esto no le agrada?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un raro, estremeciéndose casi al mismo tiempo con la imagen mental del posible castigo que les daría su jefe, así que decidieron mantenerlo en secreto… por el bien de ambos.


End file.
